You belong with us
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Finn siempre ha estado enamorado de su mejor amigo: Wirt Ebony, pero simplemente no puede decir nada porque Wirt ya tiene novia, una que no lo comprende y no lo apoya en nada. Al mismo tiempo, tiene una amistad sincera y quizás algo más con Bipper Pines, el chico con el comparte apartamento, ¿podría ser que todos pudieran estar juntos? Bad End Lovers (WirtxFinnxBipper).


_**Un pequeño AU escolar con los Bad End Friends… no tan Bad End? Jejeje, bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo muy bien así que para no enrollarme solo diré que se maneja a Bipper como una persona (no como Dipper poseído por Bill) y que Wirt es mariscal de campo (aunque realmente Wirt no sea muy atlético en mi opinión).**_

 _ **Dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Ana, que me dio la idea y me ayudo a desarrollarla 3**_

 _ **Inspirado en la canción You belong with me de Taylos Swift.**_

 _¥You belong with us¥_

Era la típica noche de martes cuando Bipper entró al pequeño departamento que compartía con Finn, y eso quería decir que el rubio estaba hablando por medio de carteles a través de la ventana con su vecino y mejor amigo: Wirt.

Alcanzó a leer parte de la conversación en el cuaderno que sostenía Wirt:

" _Se enojó por algo que dije"._

Así que otra vez estaban hablando de la puta que tenía por novia el castaño.

-Bienvenido de vuelta.- lo saludo Finn al verlo entrar.

-Hola-contesto Bipper dando un bostezo.- ¿Interrumpo?- interrogó aunque realmente no le importaba si lo hacía o no.

-No realmente, de cualquier forma ya va siendo hora de que nos despidamos.-respondió el rubio.

Wirt entonces paso la hoja de su cuaderno y escribió:

" _Buenas noches, Bipper, ¿Qué tal tu día?"_

Como todas las veces que el mayor le hablaba por la ventana, Finn le ofreció el cuaderno para que contestara y como todas las veces anteriores él se negó.

Le hizo un saludo vago a Wirt y se fue a la cocina para ver si había algo que pudiera comer sin la necesidad de calentarlo.

" _No le caigo bien"_ escribió Wirt un poco triste.

" _Es así con todo mundo, no te lo tomes personal"_ escribió Finn como respuesta y con una sonrisa de disculpa.

" _De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Finn."_ Se despidió el castaño.

Los dedos del rubio dudaron un momento sobre el papel antes de escribir un _"Buenas noches"_ en respuesta.

Suspiró viendo la cortina del cuarto de Wirt correrse. Hoy tampoco había sido capaz de escribir _"Te amo"._

No queriendo sumirse en pensamientos de su amor no correspondido se levantó y fue a la cocina para ver a su compañero.

-No tienes que ser tan grosero con él.- le reclamó sentándose junto a él en la mesa.

-Ya te dije: No me gustan los deportistas.- contesto Bipper sin dejar de comer cereal o de leer el libro que tenía sobre su regazo.

-No porque sea mariscal de campo es una mala persona.- rebatió Finn frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Bipper soltó un bufido. Ya habían tenido esta conversación antes y nunca llegaban a nada.

-Créeme: La gente como él solo se preocupa por las apariencias y el estatus social de los que los rodean.-dijo crudamente.

-… ¿De verdad crees que si Wirt fuera así sería mi amigo?- inquirió Finn.- ¿Con la _fama_ que tengo?

El tono en que el rubio había hablado hizo al otro levantar la vista de las páginas.

Finn parecía herido y a punto de llorar.

-Mierda-maldijo poniéndose en pie y agarrando al ojiazul de la cara.- No es eso a lo que me refería y tú lo sabes, no vuelvas a pensar en ello- le ordeno a abrazándolo- ninguno de ellos tenían razón, **ninguno.**

Hacía tiempo la familia Mertens había pasado por un momento económico difícil y la presión de todo ello había golpeado fuerte a Finn, tuvo algunos problemas de ansiedad, al punto de que había tenido que tomar calmantes. Cuando se enteraron en la facultad lo habían torturado con ello, "Loco de manicomio" era una de las cosas más suaves que le habían dicho y aun ahora que todo había pasado no se lo dejaban olvidar.

-No quiero que sea prejuicioso, Bipper.- dijo Finn devolviéndole el abrazo.-No quiero que sea como la gente que se burlaba de ti y de mí.

Bipper hizo una mueca. No podía negar ese argumento ni aunque quisiera. Sería hipócrita de su parte y eso era lo último que quería: Parecerse a la gente que siempre se había metido con él por ser inteligente, por su marca de nacimiento y por tener los ojos de distinto color. Ser como la gente que había herido a Finn.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas.- dijo cansado de discutir.-Seré más amable con Wirt.

-¿De veras?- pregunto Finn levantando la cabeza.

-Promesa.- respondió Bipper entrecruzando sus dedos meñiques, sinceridad brillando en sus ojos chocolate y amarillo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Resulto que la oportunidad para cumplir su palabra llego unos días después, cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con un Wirt que tenía todo el aspecto de no haber dormido nada.

-Buenas tardes, Bipper, ¿se encuentra Finn?- saludo con voz áspera, como si hubiera estado llorando o gritando.

-Buenas tardes.-contesto aun tomando cuentas de su apariencia desarreglada.-Umm, Finn no está, fue a visitar a su familia.

Wirt se vio aún más desolado si se podía.

-Oh no.-murmuró.- G-gracias, no te molesto más- se despidió.

-Espera-dijo antes de siquiera pensarlo, el castaño se paró a medio paso.- ¿Q-Quieres…eh pasar?

-¿N-no te molesto?- quiso saber el mayor.

-No te lo estaría ofreciendo si fuera así- aseguro jalándolo de un brazo para que traspasara el umbral de una buena vez y les ahorra más incomodidad a ambos.

-G-Gracias- dijo Wirt un poco sorprendido por el trato brusco.- ¿Qué hacías?- preguntó sin ocurrírsele nada mejor.

-Viendo que podía comer,-contesto Bipper sinceramente, guiando el camino hacia la cocina- pero no hay mucho.

Lo primero que noto Wirt al entrar a la cocina fueron varios paquetes de comida.

-Pues a mí me parece una cantidad plena.-comentó agarrando un paquete de carne para hamburguesas.

-No soy emm lo que se dice bueno en la cocina.-contesto Bipper un poco avergonzado- puede o no ser que la última vez que intente cocinar el departamento de bomberos tuvo que venir.

-O-oh- respondió Wirt sin palabras-Bueno, a cualquiera le puede pasar un accidente con el horno.- dijo intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.

-A-Actualmente, fue el tostador el que los hizo venir.-corrigió Bipper azorado.

-¿Qué? ¿El tostador? ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera hacer eso?- interrogó Wirt antes de poder contener su lengua.

-¡Hey! ¡No fue mi culpa!- exclamo Bipper indignado.- Estaba haciendo un trabajo, perdí la noción del tiempo y uh para cuando me di cuenta la cocina estaba llena de humo.

Wirt no pudo evitarlo: Estalló en carcajadas.

-¡No te burles!- ordeno el menor aunque también se estaba riendo.

Notó que al reír la nariz de Wirt se arriscaba un poco y por alguna razón le pareció lindo. Oh no.

-P-Perdón- se disculpó el más alto controlando su risa- es que nunca había oído algo como eso, ¿te parece si en compensación preparo unas hamburguesas.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Bipper a quien ya le rugía el estómago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yyyy entonces ¿por qué peleaste con tu novia?- preguntó Bipper unos minutos después cuando Wirt ya había comenzado a preparar la comida.

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo sabes que peleé con Lorna?- interrogo a su vez el mayor, por muy poco no rebanándose un dedo con el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando la lechuga.

-Bueno, no es por ofender ni nada, pero tienes un aspecto terrible- explicó Bipper sonriendo de lado desde su lugar en la mesa.

-Eso no necesariamente indica que peleé con mi novia- señalo el mayor.

 _-"No, pero viniste a buscar a Finn porque es el único en que confías para decirle tus problemas y él me ha dicho que tu novia no es sino un problema"_ \- pensó, pero obviamente no lo dijo- ¿Tengo o no tengo razón?- cuestionó en su lugar.

-Pues sí, tienes razón- respondió Wirt reanudando su tarea- realmente no sé _exactamente_ porque, Lorna comenzó a reclamarme porque mi actitud no era la adecuada.- explicó concentrarse en preparar la comida para poder decir aquello.- lo que quiera que signifique eso.

Si la mitad de las cosas que le habían dicho Finn con respecto a la tal Lorna eran ciertas, Bipper tenía una idea muy clara de lo que ella consideraba "actitud adecuada". No creía que fuera algo que Wirt quisiera escuchar.

-Y entonces, por alguna razón, metió a Finn en el asunto.- continuó el mayor.

-¿Finn?- inquirió el otro enseguida interesado ante la mención de su amigo.

-Sí, Lorna y él nunca se han llevado bien- dijo Wirt pasándole las primeras hamburguesas- pero ese no era motivo para que lo criticara tan fuertemente. Le dije que no pensaba cambiar a amigos por ella y me fui. Ahora me siento pésimo.

 _-"No tendrías porque, puede que sea la mejor decisión que hayas hecho en tu vida"_ \- dijo el menor en su mente, pero una vez más lo expresó de otra forma.- Oye, no te deprimas.- le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.- hiciste bien en dejar en claro tus límites, aunque la quieras no tiene por qué controlar tu vida.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-admitió Wirt terminando de preparar su propia comida.- Gracias, ya me siento un poco mejor.- agradeció con una sonrisa que hizo que el estómago de Bipper saltará de una manera que nada tenía que ver con la comida.

-D-De nada-contesto apartando la mirada _.-"Piensa en Finn, piensa Finn"_ \- se dijo intentando controlarse- _"A tú amigo le gusta este tipo ¡Así que deja de pensar que es lindo, Pines!"_ \- se abofeteo mentalmente.

-¿Uh? ¿Narraciones extraordinarias de Edgar Allan Poe?- preguntó Wirt cuando al sentarse notó el libro que ocupaba la silla.

-Oh, sí, perdón, soy un poco desordenado- se disculpó el menor- déjalo donde no te estorbe.

-Hace mucho tiempo que leí este libro, pero...-dijo el castaño y en lugar de apartar el tomo lo abrió con el cuidado que solo personas que leen mucho tienen- ¡Aja! Aquí está: El gato de negro. Es mi relato favorito de Poe; siempre he pensado que la gente que maltrata animales merece un mal destino.

-¡Espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que has leído a Poe?- cuestionó Bipper sin poder evitarlo, ¿en qué mundo los mariscales de campo leían?

-Claro, es un clásico y soy fan de las historias de terror - explicó Wirt como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.-Leía con frecuencia a Poe, Shelley, Lovecraft, Stephen King... últimamente no he tenido tiempo y es una pena.- se lamentó con aire de añoranza.

 _-"¡Holy shit!"_ \- exclamó en su cabeza el menor- _"Necesito preguntarle a Finn cómo es que este chico terminó de mariscal"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Resultó que Wirt no solo era fan de las novelas de terror si no de las historias de misterio y de muchos poetas; algunos Bipper los conocía y de los otros estaba ansioso de que le hablará de ellos.

Y entre libro y libro las horas pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta y no fue hasta que Wirt reparó en lo oscuro que se estaba poniendo que la conversación tuvo que parar.

La despedida fue un poco incómoda.

Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguros de que eran ahora siendo la primera vez que hablaban por tanto tiempo.

También estaba el hecho de que Bipper aún se sentía algo culpable por haber disfrutado tanto de la compañía de Wirt. Ahora estaba en el mismo barco que Finn y maldecía el desarrollar crushs tan rápido.

Aun así no pudo evitar lo que hizo.

Cuando Wirt subió a su cuarto y corrió su cortina notó algo que hizo que su corazón se llenará de un sentimiento cálido que hasta ahora solo había experimentado con su mejor amigo.

En la ventana, frente a la cortina corrida, había un cuaderno con un mensaje en tinta dorada:

 _"Muchas gracias por la comida y la conversación. Me divertí mucho._

 _Buenas noches"_

Mientras tanto, Bipper tenía la cara enterrada en su almohada, intentando ignorar el hecho de que estaba rojo como un tomate.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡Buenos días, Romeo!-exclamó Finn básicamente tirándose encima de su cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde es el fuego?-balbuceo Bipper todavía medio dormido.

-No hay fuego, gracias a que Wirt te cocino la cena- contesto Finn riéndose.

-¿C-Cómo sabes eso?- quiso saber Bipper algo asustado; hasta el momento el rubio no se veía molesto, a menos que esa fuera una sonrisa de "te voy a matar".

-Encontré esto en la ventana- respondió Mertens enseñándole el cuaderno con su mensaje- y puede que Wirt me mandara un texto diciéndome que le sorprendía lo amable que habías sido con él.-agregó con fingida inocencia.

-Uh, ¿n-no estás enojado?- cuestionó Bipper al ver que el rubio se acostaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? No es como si te hubieras enamorado de él ni nada parecido ¿o sí?- bromeó el ojiazul.

-B-Bueno-contesto el otro sintiendo como se le calentaba la cara.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldito si no lo sabía!- exclamó Finn.

Ahora sí, estaba muerto, aunque no lo pareciera el ojiazul golpeaba fuerte; si tenía suerte solo le rompería la nariz y lo vetaría del apartamento, si no, bueno, Mabel se iba a preguntar porque no le contestaba sus cartas.

-¡Es tan lindo!- grito Finn abrazándolo.

-¿P-perdón?- okay, esto no era lo que Bipper esperaba.

-Eres lindo, él es lindo, ustedes son lindos- contesto el rubio con una cara de absoluta felicidad.

-¿Acaso hubo un fenómeno cósmico del que no me entere? Porque desde ayer las cosas están muy raras- dijo altamente confundido.- Estoy hablando de que me gusta el chico del que has estado enamorado desde hace **años**. No debes decir "que lindo"- reclamó haciendo una imitación de la voz del rubio en la última frase.- tienes que enojarte y tirarme por la ventana.

-¿Quieres que te tire por la ventana?

-No.

-Qué bueno, porque me gusta esa ventana, sería una pena romperla.

-¿Solo te gusta la ventana?

-No, también me gustas tú- respondió Finn dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Bipper intento no sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Había algo entre Finn y él que no se podía considerar simple amistad, y era una de las principales razones por las que había resentido a Wirt: porque creía que los sentimientos del rubio hacia él no se desarrollaban por culpa de su enamoramiento en el más alto. Y ahora resultaba que él también estaba desarrollando sentimientos por Wirt y que a Finn no solo no le desagradaba sino que también parecía complacido con ello.

Parecía que todos los engranajes encajaban. Excepto el de Wirt, ese seguía atorado con un engranaje herrumbroso de nombre Lorna.

-Tú también me gustas.- respondió esperando que las cosas salieran bien al final.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Querida Mabel:_

 _Sobre el asunto del que me hablaste en tú última carta (o que más bien me exigiste arreglara de inmediato), estoy orgulloso de poder decirte que tu hermanito no solo ha conseguido un amor ¡Sino dos! ¿A qué soy genial? Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo._

 _Y ya sé que te volverás loca y no te cansaras de restregármelo, porque uno de ellos es Finn, y siempre me habías insistido para que aceptara mis sentimientos por él._

 _Bueno, ya lo hice, ¿contenta?_

 _El otro es Wirt Ebony. Creo ya haberlo mencionado en mis cartas anteriores, aunque no de la manera que se merecía._

 _Mabel, creo que ese muchacho es de otra dimensión._

-Hola, Finn- saludó Wirt cuando lo vio saliendo de la clase de música.

-¿Wirt? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido; era raro que hablaran en la escuela, mucho menos que se encontraran, y todo gracias a Miss Bitch aka Lorna.

-¿No puedo esperar a mi mejor amigo para que regresemos juntos a nuestros hogares?- inquirió el más alto.

-Por supuesto que puedes, ¿quién soy yo para detener a su Señoría el Mariscal de campo?- bromeó Mertens.

-No me llames así, no soy nadie importante- contesto el castaño azorado.

 _Es la persona más popular de toda la maldita facultad y al mismo tiempo es la más humilde._

 _Piensa que no es importante ¡Ya me dirás siendo Mariscal de campo!_

 _Es ingenuo y a veces eso es desesperante. No parece poder entender que la gente popular como él no debe hablar con freaks como nosotros, increíble ¿no?_

-¿No tuviste practica hoy?- preguntó Finn con interés.

-No, hoy no-contesto Wirt caminando a su lado.

-Pudiste irte a casa- comentó el ojiazul.

-Nah, quería esperarte y poder acompañarte hasta tu departamento.-respondió el castaño pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-No tenías que- murmuró Finn sonrojándose.

-Pero quise hacerlo- rebatió el más alto.-Dioses, siempre estás tan frío- se quejó con gesto preocupado.- Anda, ponte esto.-le dijo tendiéndole su chaqueta.

-¿Qué? E-Espera, Wirt, no puedo ponérmela.- objetó Mertens con un poco de pánico; era la chaqueta del equipo de futbol, si alguien lo veía con ella pensaría muy mal.

-¿Por qué no?- interrogó Wirt sin ver cuál era el problema.

 _Supongo que es por eso mismo que no se da cuenta de que lo queremos, digo, no somos precisamente sutiles._

 _Finn se sonroja y se pone nervioso con su presencia y sus gestos amables. No podría ser más obvio._

 _Y yo...bien, no sé si sea cierto, pero... una vez Finn puso un CD con todas las canciones Pop que me gustan (estoy seguro de que lo hizo a propósito) y no pude evitar ponerme a cantar y bailar._

 _Claro, con Finn ya no me importa, pero casi me dio un infarto cuando (después de tres canciones) me di cuenta de que Wirt me estaba observando desde la ventana._

 _¡Quería matar a Finn y luego suicidarme por la vergüenza!_

 _Pero en lugar de burlarse o algo así, escribió para que yo pudiera saber qué es lo que pensaba:_ _"¡Bailas muy bien!"_

 _Finn jura que vio corazones en mis ojos en ese momento._

 _Somos un caso perdido, Mabel._

 _Nos entendemos a la perfección, lo hacemos reír aunque esté a punto de llorar, estamos cómodos en la presencia del otro... entonces ¿Por qué tiene que estar con ella?_

-Ahí estás- dijo una voz deteniendo su pequeño argumento sobre aceptar o no la chaqueta.

Finn maldijo su suerte. Era Lorna, con su uniforme de líder de animadoras que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Le estaba clavando dagas con la mirada.

-Lorna, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Wirt sorprendido.

-Las chicas y yo terminamos temprano hoy, cariño- contesto Lorna remarcando la última palabra, recalcando que Wirt era suyo y no de él; como si el castaño fuera más una propiedad que una persona. Apretó los puños.- y alguien me dijo que estabas aquí, así que vine a buscarte.

Traducción: Alguno de sus amiguitos le había ido con el chisme y ella había terminado la práctica temprano para poder interrumpirlos.

 _Es odiosa, vaya y una pésima persona en todo el sentido de la palabra. Te lo juró, Pacífica en sus peores días era un ángel en comparación; si un ente demoníaco la poseyera solo nos daríamos cuenta porque sería más agradable._

 _Solo está con Wirt por conveniencia, lo sé._

 _No sé cómo Wirt puede soportarla cuando es obvio que no se entienden, ¡él mismo ha admitido que no le ha hablado de su poesía! Y hasta yo, que solo lo conozco de unos meses, sé lo importante que es para él._

-Entonces ¿nos vamos?- inquirió Lorna aunque aquello sonaba más a una orden que a una pregunta.

-Estaba a punto de acompañar a Finn a su casa, así que...- contesto Wirt.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me dejes sola!- exclamó la morena con un tono falsamente dulce y pegándose al costado del más alto.- No te molesta ¿o sí?- dijo dirigiéndose a Finn. En sus ojos se leía: _"atrévete a decir que sí y te destruiré"._

-Lorna, por favor- hizo intento de regañarla su novio.

-No, no hay problema,- dijo Finn devolviéndole una mirada de: _"si pudiera te mataría"_ -pero antes de que te vayas, Wirt, ¿recuerdas que en unos días es mi cumpleaños?- preguntó.

-¿Cómo se me podría olvidar?- dijo Wirt con una singular alegría que no le gusto a la porrista.

-Sí, bueno,- prosiguió el rubio sonrojándose levemente- Bipper compró unos boletos para el parque de diversiones como regalo adelantado, es pasado mañana, ¿t-te gustaría venir?

-Por supue-

-No puede- interrumpió Lorna.

Finn le odio como nunca antes y eso ya era decir mucho.

Wirt solo lo miraba confundido.

-Ese día es la fiesta que va a dar Beatrice.-le recordó la morena al más alto.

-No es tan importante-dijo Wirt.

-¡¿Qué no es tan importante?! Casi es el baile de graduación, tenemos que empezar a hacer imagen si queremos quedar como Rey y Reina.

-Lo sé, pero es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo-

-Bueno, si te importa más tú amigo que yo-

-No estoy diciendo eso, pero-

-Está bien si no puedes ir- intervino Finn intentando que su voz no temblara.

-Pero Finn-intentó protestar el mayor.

-No, en serio, está bien- repitió, no podía mirarlo a la cara, sentía que estaba apuntó de llorar.

No importaba lo mucho que Wirt lo quisiera, él solo era su amigo; Lorna siempre tendría prioridad porque era su novia, porque tenía lo que él quería.

Aún si no lo apreciaba.

-Nos vemos luego, Wirt.- se despidió apresuradamente y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

 _Me gustaría que Wirt se diera cuenta de que pertenece con nosotros. No_ _ **a**_ _nosotros, sino_ _ **con**_ _nosotros._

Bipper paró de escribir cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada azotarse.

-¿Finn?- preguntó levantándose de su escritorio y bajando las escaleras.

Encontró al rubio llorando en el recibidor.

-¡Finn!- exclamó acercándose a él- ¿Qué sucedió?

El pequeño ojiazul lo abrazó enterrando la cara en su hombro.

-La odio, la odio, de verdad la odio.- fue todo lo que dijo, pero para Bipper fue más que suficiente.

-Te entiendo, Finn, realmente lo hago.- le respondió apretándolo contra su pecho- Yo también la odio. Calmado. Todo estará bien.- lo consoló.

Finn no contesto, solo lo abrazó más fuerte.

Bipper tuvo que cargarlo hasta su cuarto y susurrarle pequeñas palabras dulces hasta que se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No fue hasta horas más tarde que volvió a escuchar la puerta, empero esta vez eran unos suaves toquidos.

Bipper abrió rogando por que no fueran más malas noticias.

Pudo respirar más o menos tranquilo cuando vio que se trataba de Wirt.

El más alto no tenía una cara que llamarías alegre, de hecho, tenía cierto aire de profunda tristeza, no obstante, se le veía decidido.

-Buenas noches, Bipper- saludó, una vez más tenía la voz ronca, haciéndole pensar que había estado discutiendo.- Perdón por llamar tan tarde, pero necesito hablar con... bueno, actualmente con ambos.- explicó.

-De acuerdo-aceptó el joven de cabellos color mocha sintiendo el corazón en su garganta- Finn está durmiendo arriba, siéntate en la cocina mientras voy por él- instruyó.

Wirt asintió dirigiéndose a la habitación indicada.

Cuando Bipper despertó a Finn y le explicó lo que sucedía ambos se miraron y pensaron lo mismo: Aquello podían ser muy buenas o muy malas noticias.

-¿Necesitabas hablar de algo?- preguntó el rubio entrando a la cocina.

Wirt inmediatamente notó el rastro de lágrimas en su cara y se sintió fatal.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó, de verdad.-se disculpó el mayor.

-No es nada, s-solo tuve un mal día- dijo Finn. No era del todo mentira.

-Claro que lo es-insistió Wirt firmemente. No iba a dejar que su amigo lo desestimara.- por eso quiero que sepas que voy a ir al parque de diversiones con ustedes, eso, si aún quieren que los acompañe.-lo último lo dijo con duda.

-P-Pero ¿c-cómo? Creí que Lorna-comenzó a replicar Finn.

-Terminé con ella-explicó Wirt sin dejarle terminar.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los otros dos.

-Sí, discutimos y bueno, le dije que si no podía respetar a mis amigos era el fin de nuestra relación- contó el castaño viéndose incómodo y la tristeza haciéndose más notoria en sus ojos.

Bipper y Finn se miraron un instante. Una rara combinación de alegría, nervios y pena llenándolos.

-Claro que quiero que vengas- respondió Finn- s-sin embargo, si te sientes mal no te culpare por no ir.

-Quedarme en casa no me servirá de nada- fue la respuesta de Wirt- además, quiero estar con ustedes- añadió sinceramente.

Era cierto que se sentía triste por haber terminado con Lorna, después de todo habían salido mucho tiempo y había sido su única novia, empero también era igual cierto que quería estar con Finn y con Bipper.

-Por cierto, Bipper- dijo despegando sus ojos de los azules de su mejor amigo para ver al de cabellos mocha.- muchas gracias por cuidar de Finn todo este tiempo. Empiezo a pensar que el título de mejor amigo es más tuyo que mío.- agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es nada realmente- contesto Bipper pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio- este chico necesita todo el amor que se le pueda dar y además, es casi imposible no querer protegerlo- expuso felizmente mientras restregaba su cara contra la del pequeño ojiazul.

-Bipper...- se quejó este sin mucho afán y sonrojándose un poco.

En ese momento Wirt tuvo un extraño sentimiento. No eran celos, no al menos precisamente, era más bien como un sentimiento de ser excluido, como si lo estuvieran dejando de lado y anhelara ser partícipe también.

Lo cuál era bastante ridículo. Él también era amigo de Finn ¿por qué tendría que sentirse excluido?... a menos que Bipper no fuera solo su amigo. No, eso era inverosímil. Finn le hubiera contado algo cómo eso y aun así no explicaba porque se debería sentir dejado de lado.

Las implicaciones de aquello le causaron un nudo en el estómago que no estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Estuvo tentado a preguntar si estaban seguros de que querían que fuera, pero Finn le había dicho que sí y no tenía por qué desconfiar de su palabra.

A pesar de eso no pudo quitarse aquel extraño sentimiento mientras se despedía y volvía a su departamento.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Por supuesto Lorna no tardó más de un día en llamar a Wirt. Era humillante que ella tuviera que hacer la llamada. Cualquiera con sentido común ya le estaría rogando porque volviera y dejaría a sus inútiles amigos, pero Wirt siempre había sido un estúpido, si no fuera porque era mariscal no perdería su tiempo con él.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que el inepto contestará.

Lorna sonrió y con su mejor voz de fingida tristeza comenzó a hablar.

Bipper y Finn estaban en una nube.

Había sido cuando menos el mejor día de sus vidas.

La ida al parque de diversiones había sido un total éxito: Habían reído, se habían subido al menos una vez a cada juego, habían comido de todo, se habían tomado un montón de fotos y, lo más importante, se habían divertido tanto que en ningún momento un pensamiento triste les había cruzado la cabeza.

Era tal la euforia de los chicos que estaban dispuestos a decirle de una buena vez sus sentimientos a Wirt.

De hecho, estaban escribiendo aquellas dos significativas palabras en aquel instante.

Se encontraban platicando por la ventana porqué, a pesar de decir que debían dormir temprano ya que al día siguiente había escuela, ninguno de ellos tenía sueño, aún llenos de energía por toda la emoción del día.

Entonces sucedió algo que arruinó totalmente el buen humor de Finn y Bipper: El teléfono de Wirt sonó justamente cuando estaban a punto de mostrarle las hojas con sendos _"Te amamos"_ escritos.

Aquello no era necesariamente malo, sin embargo, ambos tuvieron un feo presentimiento que se vio confirmado cuando Wirt escribió: _"Es Lorna"_.

Fue más de lo que Finn pudo aguantar. El pequeño ojiazul se levantó dejando caer su cuaderno sin ningún cuidad y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra.

Bipper solo esperó lo suficiente para que Wirt acabará la llamada y para escribir un apresurado mensaje: _"No tienes que decir nada. Felicidades. Buenas noches."_ Antes de salir detrás del rubio que tenía la mitad de su corazón.

Estaba sentado en el sillón de su pequeña sala, abrazando sus rodillas; no lloraba y fue eso más que otra cosa lo que asustó al joven de ojos de distinto color.

-Me rindo-murmuró Finn.

-Finn, no, por favor- suplico Bipper sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba más de lo que ya.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no puedo con esto, ya no lo soportó- dijo Mertens con un tono vacío, como si ya no le quedará tristeza o lágrimas para expresarse.- lo he hecho durante muchos años y ya no puedo más, me rindo- repitió.

Bipper odiaba verlo así, pero comprendía- no, realmente no lo comprendía. Él solo llevaba meses enamorado de Wirt; lo único que podía hacer era imaginar lo doloroso que había sido para el rubio y aceptar su decisión aun si no le gustaba.

Se sentó a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul. Sentía las lágrimas quemarle los ojos y por una vez no intentó contenerlas.

Wirt contempló el cuarto vacío a través de la ventana unos minutos antes de cerrar su cortina e intentar dormir, aunque estaba seguro de que no podría dormir en varias horas si es que siquiera dormía.

Volvió a tomar su cuaderno y retrocedió una página, contemplando el mensaje que había estado a punto de mostrar.

¿Eran aquellas palabras la verdad y acababa de cometer un grave error? ¿O solo eran fruto de su soledad y sentimientos que estaba confundiendo?... ¿Amaba a Lorna? ¿Realmente lo hacía? ¿O solo estaba con ella porque le tenía miedo al cambio?

-¿Que debería hacer?- preguntó al aire con frustración.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Habían estado evitando a Wirt todo el día, con éxito, al menos dentro de la escuela.

Misma razón por la cual habían estado ignorando los toquidos en la puerta. Y no fue hasta que se escuchó un grito de: _"¡Sé que estás ahí fenómeno! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!_ " Que se dieron cuenta que no era Wirt sino una peste la que estaba en su entrada.

Finn le dijo a su compañero que lo dejará hablar solo, pero Bipper se negó; maldito fuera si dejaba que esa perra le hiciera más daño a su rubio.

-¿Qué quieres, Lorna?-dijo Finn abriendo la puerta, su tono era totalmente apático y le causaba escalofríos a Bipper.

Las cosas no debían ser así. Finn era el dulce, el animado de los dos, quien evitaba que se deprimiera ¿Qué iba a ser de él si su ojiazul no volvía?

-Quiero que dejes en paz a mi novio, eso es lo que quiero-contestó la porrista con claro enojo.

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres con eso?- inquirió Finn con el mismo tono cansado.

-¡¿Qué?!-saltó Bipper-¡No estarás pensando en hacer lo que dice ¿verdad?!

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros sin responderle.

-Quiero que cortes todo contacto con él- informó Lorna sin hacer caso de Bipper- no me importa que excusa uses, solo lárgate.

-¿¡O si no qué?!-fue la indignada respuesta de Bipper.

-Tú no te metas rarito- le calló Lorna- estoy hablando con el fenómeno número uno.

-De quien estás hablando es mi amigo, así que sí, si me meto-contesto el muchacho cortante- ¿Algún problema con que nos guste Wirt?

-¿Tú también? Ja, suerte con eso, Wirt no es gay-dijo la chica con clara burla- o más bien, no es nada. Tan solo fuera útil en la cama y sería soportable el hecho de que es un inepto.

Si no hubiera sido porque Finn lo detuvo Bipper le hubiera arrancado la sonrisa de su estúpida cara.

-¡Bipper, detente!- imploro Finn.

-¿¡Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya diciendo cosas como esa?!- gruño Pines viendo rojo. Nunca había querido ver a alguien muerto con tantas ganas.- ¡Yo no! ¡VOY A MATARLA!

-¡¿Y luego qué?!-chillo el rubio haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por retenerlo.

-Exacto ¿y luego qué?- se burló Lorna en lo más mínimo asustada por las amenazas.- ¿Qué pensará de ustedes Wirt si me golpean? ¿Eh? ¿O si se entera de su pequeño crush en él?- miró a Finn con clara malicia.- Sería una pena que alguien le dijera ¿no?- y con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue, segura de que había ganado.

-Bipper...- susurro Finn en tono de disculpa cuando el otro dejo de retorcerse.

-No me hables- gruño Bipper soltándose de su agarre con gesto hosco y regresando al interior del departamento.

Finn no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había visto a Bipper tan enojado y aun cuando estaba de pésimo humor nunca le había hablado así.

Un ruido de cristales rotos le sacó de sus cavilaciones y le hizo volver a adentro.

-Bipper ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado y algo asustado entrando a la cocina, de dónde provenía el sonido.

-N-no diría bien, p-pero sí más calmado- contesto el aludido. Estaba apoyado en la mesa con una mano, un vaso roto en el piso a sus pies; al parecer lo había aventado para descargar algo de su enojo.- Perdón por haberte hablado de esa manera- se disculpó aun respirando pesadamente.

-No te preocupes, entiendo- contesto Finn parándose a su lado.

-Muy bien-suspiró Bipper terminando de calmarse- ¿Tienes algún traje o tenemos que conseguirte uno?- preguntó comenzando a recoger los trozos de vidrio.

-¿Perdón?- contesto el ojiazul confundido.

-Para el baile, es esta noche ¿no?- respondió Pines sonriendo de lado.

-Me he perdido- dijo Mertens- ¿Qué tiene que ved el baile con nuestra situación actual? ¿Y no me habías dicho que detestabas ese baile?

-Todo tiene que ver, porque iremos y le diremos a Wirt lo que sentimos.- contesto Bipper como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.- Y sí, sí detesto el baile, es un estereotipo de escuela, pero seguro que con buena compañía no estará tan mal.

-¿E-Estás loco?- interrogó Finn ya sin saber si reír o llorar- s-si hacemos eso Wirt nos rechazará frente a todos.

-Eso SI nos rechaza, no estamos seguros de que lo haga-objetó Bipper- y aún si lo hace es infinitamente mejor a que nos desaparezcamos de su vida sin ninguna razón, piénsalo: ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá Wirt si los que se hacían llamar sus amigos de repente se desaparecen sin darle una razón?

Finn lo pensó unos instantes y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que Bipper tenía razón.

-Tengo miedo.- confesó el ojiazul enlazando sus manos con las del otro.

-Yo también- admitió Bipper dándole un suave apretón a sus manos- pero no importa lo que pasé, nos tendremos el uno al otro.- prometió juntando sus frentes.

Finn sonrió asintiendo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Wirt no sentía ni cómodo ni feliz.

Nunca había sido una persona de fiestas, aunque se había acostumbrado a ellas con el tiempo en ese preciso instante no se sentía con la fuerza para fingir que se estaba divirtiendo.

Todo el día su cerebro había sido consumido por pensamientos de sus dos amigos y de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Sus dudas no habían sino confundirlo más.

Más aún al darse cuenta que no podía mantener su atención en Lorna y que- tocó el papel doblado en su bolsillo- había cargado con aquello todo el día.

Intuía cual era la respuesta de su atribulado corazón, ahora el problema era expresarlo en voz alta; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sirviera para algo, Bipper y Finn lo habían estado evitando todo el día (porque no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que eso es lo que hacían), lo más probable es que ya no quisieran verle.

En ese momento, como si alguna entidad cósmica le oyera, las dos personas que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza entraron al recinto... y sintió que le faltaba el aliento de una manera que nunca había experimentado.

Se encontró pensando que se veían más atractivos que de costumbre y reparó, no sin una buena cantidad de sorpresa, que siempre había pensado que eran guapos solo no se había dado cuenta, si es que eso era posible.

Bipper y Finn iban de traje (lo cual tenía sentido porque era esa clase de baile) y parecían buscar algo o alguien entre la multitud.

Cuando dos pares de ojos se posaron en él ambos muchachos sonrieron y él sintió que el corazón le latía en los oídos.

Solo rogaba que su cara no estuviera tan roja como la sentía para cuando los otros dos llegaron a su altura.

-Buenas noches, Wirt- lo saludaron.

-B-Buenas noches- contesto, demasiado nervioso para reparar en el ligero sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de los otros.

Aquella era su oportunidad. Tenía que decir lo que obviamente debió haber dicho hacia un tiempo.

-Tengo algo importante que decirles/Tenemos algo importante que decirte- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-U-ustedes primero- cedió Wirt después de unos dos segundos de incomodísimo silencio.

Para su asombró ni Bipper ni Finn dijeron nada, en su lugar desdoblaron unas hojas de cuaderno con sendos _"Te amamos"_ escritos con tinta azul y dorada.

El corazón del castaño saltó en su pecho.

A su vez, por respuesta, mostró su propia hoja con un _"Los amo"_ escrito, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca al ver el brillo emocionado que crecía en los ojos de, los que ahora sabia eran, los amores de su vida.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen _ellos_ aquí?!

Aquel chillido indignado rompió el dulce momento.

Wirt volteó a ver a la enojada Lorna presintiendo que ese iba a ser uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

-Lorna-llamó- necesito hablar contigo. Yo sé que no te va a gustar escuchar esto, pero creo que sería mejor para ambos si está relación no continúa.- dijo intentando ser lo más delicado que podía.

-¡¿Estás terminando conmigo?!- el grito de la morena era todo menos delicado.- ¡Es por esos dos ¿no es cierto?! ¡Les dije que no se metieran fenómenos!- rugió en dirección al rubio y al de cabellos mocha.

-¿Cómo los has llamado?- cuestionó Wirt con una emoción que no solía experimentar muy a menudo: ira.- Espera, ¿decirles? ¿Acaso los has estado amenazando?- reclamó con una expresión cada vez más agria.

-Eh, no- yo- balbuceo Lorna dándose cuenta muy tarde de su error- Espera, escucha-

-No, tú escucha- le interrumpió el castaño.- Hemos terminado y esta vez es definitivo.

-¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Soy líder de porristas!- chillo Lorna.

-¿Y? No me importa, no te amo; ahora me doy cuenta de que eres una persona desagradable- contesto Wirt.

-¡Te arruinare! ¿¡Me oyes?! ¡Haré que te quiten tu puesto como mariscal?!- amenazó la morena desesperada.

-Quiero ver que consigan a alguien mejor que yo. Su problema si me reemplazan- respondió Wirt sin darle importancia y, no queriendo perder más tiempo con ella, le dio la espalda.- Espero a ustedes no les importe- dijo dirigiéndose a sus, suponía, novios.

-Nah, los atletas nunca fueron lo mío- contesto Bipper con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Preferimos al poeta-acotó Finn sonriendo ampliamente- es más lindo.

Wirt sintió que el sonrojo le subía hasta las orejas, algo que intuía se volvería común en su vida.

Y aclamado fuera, porque por fin estaba donde pertenecía y con quien pertenecía.


End file.
